


Just a Kiss

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An extremely romantic and very AU version of a chance encounter between Niles and Daphne that leads up to "The Good Son" And "Dinner at Eight" Based on the song "Just a Kiss" By Lady Antebellum
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	Just a Kiss

"Hello."

The voice was so soft, Niles wasn't even sure that he'd heard it. Instead he shrugged it off.

It was probably his imagination, which had definitely gotten the best of him lately; a fact that he was reminded of time and time again.

It was an escape from the delusion commonly referred to as marriage.

Oh, he loved his wife; there was no refuting that. But it was her hurtful words and harsh demeanor that often brought him to a state of despondency.

"Are you all right? You look a bit dazed."

That voice...

Slowly he turned around. "I-I'm sorry. Were you speaking to-."

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. For he found himself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had dark shoulder length hair and the most incredible brown eyes that he'd ever seen. And that smile...

"I didn't mean to startle you." She said.

"Oh, you didn't. I was just..."

"Shy? I sensed that about you. I'm a bit psychic."

Slightly taken aback by this news, Niles' eyebrows rose.

"Psychic? You mean you have potions and a crystal ball?"

When she threw her head back and laughed, the sound was like music to his ears.

"Oh, nothing like that. I tend to have these psychic flashes from time to time."

Niles nodded politely, not sure if he believed in such nonsense.

"So...Do you... have these... psychic flashes often?"

"From time to time." She said with a smile. "In fact, I had one right before I came in here."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes." She said moving toward him until she was so close that he could hardly breathe. The scent of her perfume wafted under his nose, sending his mind places that they'd never gone with Maris. When she reached out and touched his chest, he was sure that he would faint.

"I had a vision that I was going to meet an incredibly sexy... and very handsome man... right in this very store. Maybe that's what made me come in here because this certainly isn't where I set out to do me shopping."

Niles looked around, silently thanking the Gods above that he'd chosen Seattle's most prestigious gourmet grocery, instead of the outrageously expensive deli where Maris insisted was the only place in town that carried her favorite cheese and crackers; two rare food items that she could consume without requiring extensive medication to ease the after effects.

But he wasn't thinking about that now. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was thinking at all...

Or if this moment was even real.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She smiled, causing his knees to go weak. "You are shy, aren't you?"

He swallowed hard. "N-no. Not usually. You see... I'm a psychiatrist a-and-."

Her eyebrows rose. "A doctor? Impressive. You know... I dated a doctor once... in England."

"Ah, so that explains your accent. It's lovely by the way."

"Why thank you!" She replied. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"Where in England are you from?"

She smiled again, a smile that caused his dizziness to increase to dangerous levels.

"Well I suppose I should be going." She said, not bothering to answer his question. "Need to get me groceries home and all."

"Where's home?"

"I'm not sure, exactly."

"Dear God... you mean you have no home? Why that's just terrible!" He reached for his wallet and pulled out some money. "I insist that you let me help you."

Her hand flew to her heart.

"That's... the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But I'm not homeless. I'm just... in-between homes right now. I'm staying at the Elliot Bay Motel, a few blocks from here. I only came here to look for a job which may or may not work out."

Niles cringed at the word motel. A goddess such as she should never stay in such a morbid establishment!

"Nonsense. I insist that you let me pay for you to stay in a four star hotel."  
Her eyes widened. "Four star? But we've only just met! I couldn't possibly impose!"

"It's not an imposition at all. I insist. And I also insist that you let me pay for your groceries."

When she reached over and hugged him, he was sure that he was imagining things. Because in no way was this real...

He held her close, inhaling the scent of her incredible shampoo.

Minutes later they were standing outside of the store, grocery bags in hand.

"Why don't I take you back to your hotel and then you can get packed. I know the perfect place for you to stay."

As they drove through the streets of Seattle, Niles could hardly believe that this beautiful woman was sharing the passenger seat of his BMW.

"Here we are." She said as he slowed the car to a stop in front of the wretched excuse for a lodging establishment.

Niles cringed as he followed the woman into the hotel praying that he wouldn't be recognized.

"I'll just get me things packed and get meself checked out and then we can go." She said as she pushed the button for the elevator.

When they reached the floor he followed her around the corner until they came to her room.

"All right, this is it." She said unlocking the door.

Niles was appalled at the metal key in her hand. What hotels still used keys? Weren't they even the least bit concerned with safety?

Suddenly he couldn't get her out of here fast enough.

When the door opened, he gasped in horror.

Dear God...

The room was sparse with the most dismal furniture Niles had ever seen. And that bed! Why it wasn't even fit for a prison cell!

Thankfully she packed quickly and they were downstairs within minutes.

"I'll only be a second." She said as she went to the front desk to check out.

Not wanting to invade her privacy, Niles walked around the horrendous lobby, filled with the most unappealing people he'd ever seen.

"All right. I'm all checked out, although I must say they were a bit upset when I told them I was leaving so soon."

"Not soon enough." Niles said, ushering her out the door.

They drove in comfortable silence until they came to a small boutique hotel.

"Wow, this is certainty charming." She said.

"Well I thought about getting you a room at The Four Seasons, but this one might be more to your liking."

They walked into the lobby, which was decorated in bright colors, complete with touches that made it feel as though they were in someone's living room.

"I'll just get you checked in." He said. "What's your name?"

"Um... why don't you put the reservation under your name." She said, surprising him with her answer. "I'll just wait over here with me things."

"Oh... Well, all right. I'll only be a second."

He walked up to the receptionist desk, and then quickly returned to her.

"Wait... how long are you planning on staying?"

She thought for a moment... "Well, let's see...I have an appointment in two days and if it works out I'll finally have a place to live. So how about three nights?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what kind of appointment?"

"No, not at all. Actually I'm here to-."

"Can I help you sir?"

Startled by the unexpected interruption, Niles walked to the receptionist desk and handed the woman his credit card.

"This young lady would like a room for a few days."

"Certainly sir, for how many nights?"

He glanced at her, unable to believe that she was real. She was a vision, an angel... a goddess...

"Three please."

The receptionist processed his credit card and handed him a keycard.

"Room 416, fourth floor." She said with a smile.

He sighed with relief. "Thank you."

His heart beat faster as he walked over to the beautiful woman.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said, handing him her bags.

"Right this way."

When they arrived at Room 416, he showed her the keycard. "Shall I do the honors?"

"Yes, please."

The second he opened the door and pushed it open, he heard her gasp.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked around the room in amazement.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

He couldn't help staring at her.

"Neither have I." he said without thinking.

And then before he could stop himself, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

When the kiss ended, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just-."

His words were silenced by her mouth on his as they kissed again and again.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." He said.

Their fingers entwined, they walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk where they found themselves completely alone on the street, which was lit only by dim streetlamps.

She looked back at the hotel that looked more like a large house from a fairy tale than a hotel.

"It certainly is a beautiful hotel. Wherever did you find it?"

"Oh... Well I happened to pass by one day on my way home and..."

His voice trailed away when he thought of his home and the uncaring woman with whom he shared his life.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just... why don't we go sit over here?" He said gesturing to a nearby bench.

"All right."

When they were settled on the bench she peered up at the moon.

"It certainly is a beautiful night, isn't it?" She sighed. "The sky is full of stars, the moon is full and bright, and I'm sitting here with a very handsome man."

The compliment stunned him. "Well I hardly think I'm..."

Her hand caressed his cheek and she kissed him again.

He swallowed hard, unable to believe this was really happening.

"Um... would you like some dinner? I know it's late, but..."

She looked at him shyly.

"Actually I should be getting in."

Disappointment filled him. "Oh... Well all right. Let me walk you back."

Their fingers entwined, they walked back to the hotel and stepped into the lobby, where he was relived to find that they were alone.

"What a beautiful fire." She said, moving closer.

"It certainly is..." He said as he kissed her again.

She moved to the sofa and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same.

As soon as he sat down she leaned against his chest; suddenly making it hard for him to breathe.

They stared at the fire, snuggled in each other's arms; neither of them saying a word.

Finally he looked at his watch, horrified when he saw the time.

"Dear God... As much as I hate to say it, I really should be getting home... My wi- I mean my groceries..."

"Oh my! I'd forgotten all about that! Well, I'll walk you to your car so that you can get home and get them into your fridge."

He stared at her in amazement. He'd never been treated so kindly by anyone before.

"Thank you."

Again she took his hand and they walked to his car. When they reached the end of the sidewalk, he found himself fighting back tears at the thought of leaving her.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me." She said.

"It was my pleasure." Niles said, kissing her hand.

She smiled and he could see her cheeks turn pink in the moonlight.

"Well, perhaps I can return the favor some day." She said.

He looked at her in surprise. "Return the favor? What do you-."

She kissed him again, causing him to forget what he was going to say.

When the kiss ended, she stared into his eyes. "Well... Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

He got into his car and started the engine, stopping it seconds later.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hurrying over to the driver's side.

Niles rolled down the window. "You never told me your name. My name is-."

She silenced him with yet another kiss.

"No names, okay? I just want to remember this wonderful moment."

He sighed. "All right. But how will I know where to find you?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. If it's meant to be, we'll find each other. By the way.. You have a beautiful smile."

As he drove home, he found himself thinking bout the beautiful woman with whom he'd had a chance encounter in the gourmet grocery store.

Suddenly he couldn't have cared less about the hurtful words that were sure to confront him when he got home.

Because someone found him attractive and capable of being loved. Silently he prayed to the stars above.

"Please... help me find this angel once more... if not tomorrow; as soon as possible. Because I think this might be the one I've been waiting for my entire life."

A few months later...

Although he absolutely dreaded the thought of meeting his brother at Café Nervosa, Niles had to admit that he had missed Frasier terribly while he was in Boston.

But he hated to be the barer of bad news. Their father had taken a terrible fall and now it was time for the inevitable; he could no longer live on his own.

Of course that conversation didn't go so well, until Niles suggested that Frasier hire someone to help him out. That way their father would be well-taken care of and Frasier wouldn't have to bear the burden alone.

A home care specialist.

Niles had to admit that the idea made him cringe, but it was the only way.

Later that day at his office

"This is Dr. Niles Crane." He said into the phone "I need to find a home care specialist to take care of my father. You see he's had a recent fall and he's going to live with my brother. Unfortunately my brother is very busy and... Yes, he lives at the Elliot Bay Towers, number 1901. You'll send some people over? Wonderful... Yes, I'll tell him right away..."

And a few weeks after that... Elliot Bay Towers, 1901

"She'd like an autographed photo." Niles said to his brother. His housekeeper Mary was a big fan of his older brother's radio show.

Frasier smiled. "Oh, well it'd be my pleasure. Daphne Moon, this is my brother Niles."

He looked up, stunned into silence. For standing before him, ironing one of his brother's shirts...

Was the woman with whom he'd spend the most incredible evening of his life.

It took everything inside of him not to go to her and take her in his arms. And her gaze told him that she felt the same way.

"H-hello." She said in that same sweet voice that had echoed in his mind for weeks since they'd last seen each other.

"Y-you're Daphne?"

She smiled, causing his heart to beat faster. "Why yes... I am." she said nervously.

And many years later, they lived happily ever after...

THE END


End file.
